Jack Marston/Quotes
These are the list of quotes by or related to Jack Marston. Combat * "I'm John Marston's boy!" * "My ma' would turn in her grave". * (After killing someone) "Guess I didn't like the way you look" * "Go ahead! I got nothin' to live for anyway!" * "This ain't gonna end well, friend." * (In Mexico) "Give it up, amigo!" * "Remember the name Marston?" * "My Pa knew Landon Ricketts, friend!" * "I grew up with gunslingers partner!" * "I'm sending you straight to hell!" * "Somebody taught me well!" * "I'm a deadeye alright." * (Being attacked by a dog/wolf) "I dont want yer Rabies!" * (After killing someone) "You've gone and got yourself killed, friend." * "I'm John Marston - Jr." * "When you meet my pa in hell, tell him I said hi" * "Now do you believe I'm a Marston?" * "Landon Ricketts, eat your heart out!" * (In Mexico) "So much for my mexican vacation!" * (After killing someone) "This is one of those life or death moments, my friend." * (In Mexico) "You're gonna be muerto" * (After killing someone) "Yep, I'm a Marston alright." * (After killing an animal) "I love natural selection!" * (After killing a sheriff) "I hate the law more then anything!" * (After killing a sheriff) "Ya'll killed my Pa!" * (After killing a sheriff) "This one's for you Pa." * (While shooting on/killing animals) "I used to love animals." Dueling * "I'm gonna enjoy killing you." * "I can't wait to kill you" * " 'Hope you can back that up, partner." * "You talk some big words, mister." Skinning * "Ugh. Let me take your coat, madam." * "Ugh. This one reeks." * "Now for the nasty part." * "This what I've become? A horse killer?" * "Should be able to sell this..." * "This should fetch a good price." * "Just like you showed me, pa!" Treasure * "Jack's gettin' an automobile!" * "Oh my good lord!" * "I don't believe it!" Riding * "Work ya damn nag!" * "C'MON! FASTER!" * "Lets slow down." * "Faster! Faster!" * "Let's go! Let's go!" * "Whoa whoa whoa, whoa." * "Yihaa!" * "Stop dilly-dallyin' and work!" * "Whoa, boy!" * "Come on ya dumb nag work!" * "Grow up!" * "RUN!!!" Shopping * "Only the best, sir." * "That'll keep me going." * "That'll do me for now." * "Thank you very much." * "That's about it." * "That's all I got." * "Its nice to have a little money in the pocket". * "I wish I had more for you." Putting hogtied person on horse * "I'll ride slow." * "You comfortable?" * "Horse, meet idiot." * "It's the only way to travel." * "Agh! Thank God for that!" * "Enjoy the ride, mister". Misc * "Somethin' don't feel right here..." * "I'm trying to be a good boy, miss". * "Try someone your own age". * "I'll pay for it when I'm old!" * "I don't need to pay for it." * "I really wasn't raised this way, ma'am". * (When running out of ammo)"I thought I had more than that". * "Man, this place is deserted..." * "Where is everybody?" * "Uhh... Hola, Señor. No habla espanol." * "Think I read about that in a book once." * "'Course, Pa. Everyone knows about that." * "That was fun. Can we do it again?" * "We could be outlaws, y'know." * "I better get inside." (When raining) * "Always rains when you don't want it to." (When raining) * "Try flyin' now". (After shooting a bird) * (After committing a crime) "What have I become?" * "Bye bye, birdie." (After shooting a bird) * (When someone folds while playing poker) "Someone forget to bring their balls." * "Sorry, my feathered friend." (After shooting a bird) * "Come down here." (After shooting a bird) * (When killing a horse) "Why the long face? Heh heh." * "You think I care about the law?" * "Aw, I'm sorry boy." (After killing a stray dog in Blackwater) * (After killing a dog) "I guess I just miss Rufus." 'Paying Bounties' *"Name's Marston, Jack, not John." *"This is to clear my name." 'Looting Bodies' *(When looting a woman) "What have I become?" *(When looting a woman) "There goes the last of my innocence". *"Might as well be me mister." *"No wonder I'm alone..." *"What did we got here?" *"It's no wonder I've got problems..." *"Well you ain't be needing this where you're goin'" Category:Quotes Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Marston Family